


I Dare You

by CaptainWeasley



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWeasley/pseuds/CaptainWeasley
Summary: AU: Amy's husband doesn't show up at the end of 02x04. Jonah dares Amy to do something she knows is a bad idea... but there's no way she's losing to him.





	

Amy watched Jonah walk back towards the small storage room to put his clothes on, unable to keep herself from staring. There was an almost painful sensation in her gut that she tried to ignore. She wanted nothing more than to run after him, rip that stupid apron off his body, grab his delicious ass and—Amy pinched herself. Her hands were shaking slightly. She mustn't think about Jonah like this, not now, not ever. She was married, for God's sake.

Why exactly had she made him do this? Amy sighed. She had been so sure he would chicken out, she hadn't even stopped to consider the consequences of her dare. And now she was shaking, longing for him, biting her lip, her stomach full of panicking butterflies. She should have been smarter about this. Amy pinched herself again, trying to ignore her feelings, telling herself that she was simply horny, that after a quality night with her husband this problem would be solved. She tried desperately not to think about the fact that Adam hadn't make her feel like this in years.

Jonah stepped out the door, fully dressed again, looking at her, and Amy felt like the butterflies in her stomach were now trying to escape through her skin. There was a glint of revenge in Jonah's eyes, and Amy knew that this couldn't be good. But there was no way she was giving up now, she was determined not to let him win. Jonah grinned lopsidedly as he stepped in front of her, and Amy did her best to appear completely unfazed, looking him straight in the eye.

"I dare you to kiss me for a whole minute. With tongue."

Amy's face fell. So much for playing it cool.

"Jonah, I'm _married_!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"So, you're saying you're giving up?"

Jonah tried to make his voice sound innocent, but he couldn't hide that he was gloating, Amy knew him too well. Oh, she hated him so much for tempting her like this, but she hated losing even more, and there was simply no way she was losing to him.

"No, I did not say that."

It was just a stupid dare, wasn't it? It wouldn't even mean anything. She was an adult, Amy told herself, very much capable of kissing people without it having an impact on her marriage. It wouldn't even be a real kiss, she reasoned, just the way to make sure she didn't lose to Jonah.

"You're on, but not here."

Jonah hadn't specified that the kiss needed to take place in public, and Amy wasn't about to lead her colleagues to believe that there was something going on between her and Jonah. After all their teasing about their supposed feelings she didn't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing them kiss. And in this place, somebody always saw you if you weren't careful.

She strode towards the room where Jonah had changed just minutes ago, and she did her best not to think about his naked body. Jonah was a step behind her, and Amy turned around to face him after he closed the door.

"Set the timer."

Jonah took his phone out of his pocket.

"You sure you want to do this?"

The truth was, Amy wasn't. But she couldn't back down, not now, not when he was looking at her like he'd already won, not when he was asking questions like this to get her to give up. 

Before her doubts could get the better of her, Amy took a step towards Jonah and pressed her lips to his. There was a moment of distraction as Jonah started the timer, and Amy suddenly wondered what the hell she was doing, kissing someone who wasn't Adam, kissing Jonah of all people. Well, now the damage was already done, she might as well see this through.

Jonah's lips were softer than Amy had expected, and she tried her hardest to pretend the sensation was doing nothing for her, that she didn't care. She resisted the urge to throw her arms around him, she wasn't sure what she would do if she touched him now. Besides, she wasn't about to give Jonah the impression that she was actually enjoying this, as far as he was concerned, all she got out of this was the satisfaction of winning their game. Amy kept her arms stiffly at her side at first, and Jonah wasn't touching her either. Every second made it harder for Amy to ignore their close proximity, however. Jonah's body was warm, she could feel it through her clothes, warm and inviting; his scent was calling her to him, Amy wondered what his hair would feel like if she ran her fingers through it. Her lips were tingling where they touched Jonah's, and she felt strangely light, like she was about to start floating away. The butterflies inside her were made out of burning hot lava.

Amy remembered that Jonah had dared her to use her tongue, and she gave his lower lip an experimental lick. He responded instantly, instinctively; he opened his mouth to her, and for a wonderful moment Amy forgot everything: her husband and her daughter and her job and the fact that she wasn't supposed to be attracted to the man in front of her; she forgot about playing it cool and about giving the right impression and about their game. Her arms were around him before she had time to think about it, pulling him closer, and it felt so good, so damn good. Jonah responded in kind, his hands in her hair, and Amy suddenly wished this minute would never end.

Their tongues were playing with each other, the softest game, teasing, exploring, retreating, over and over. Jonah felt so different from Adam, his lips and his teeth and his taste and his movements, the way his body felt against hers, everything was new and exciting. Amy felt like a spark was passing between them; she shivered where he touched her, she wanted this kiss to last forever. She knew she shouldn't be enjoying it, but she couldn't help herself, his touches were bliss, like something out of another life on another world with so many more possibilities, the life that she could never have. Amy's eyes were smarting, and she tried not to dwell on the reason why she felt like crying: that this was a dream, a fantasy, that she was married, that she could never have all that she really wanted to have with Jonah.

She tried to breathe evenly through her nose in order to steady herself; her arms were tight around him, she didn't want to let him go, but she knew that there could be only a few seconds left until she had to return to reality, to her life and her job and her family. But how could she do that, when Jonah was kissing her like this, when everything she wanted was right in front of her, when she was feeling more alive than she had in years?

Jonah's phone started beeping, the minute was up.

Amy forced herself to stop. Stepping away from Jonah was torture, she wanted him so badly, she needed him to keep touching her, to hold her, to kiss her, to love her. She swallowed, burying her traitorous feelings deep inside her. She wasn't allowed to be in love with anyone who wasn't her husband. 

Amy looked at Jonah, who was staring right back. Why him, of all people? Why did she have to fall for Jonah? 

They were both trying not to show how hard it was to breathe, but Amy knew neither of them was fooling the other. All she had to do was to take one step towards Jonah and start kissing him again, and he would give himself to her without a second thought. The idea was tempting, much too tempting, she wanted him so much, could barely think straight, she hadn't felt this way about her husband in years. But no matter her feelings, she could never betray Adam like that. There was a line that she refused to cross. She would just have to find a way to deal with her feelings, to ignore them, to shut them out until they were gone.

The seconds dragged on until Jonah finally faked a cough, breaking the silence.

"I give up. You win."

Amy could see the pain in his eyes, hear the hopelessness in his voice. She looked away, her own eyes smarting again.

Jonah was wrong. They had both lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I am so sorry. All I seem to be writing for this pairing are really sad stories, but I just couldn't help myself after watching this episode... Honestly, I hope canon will give me a way to get rid of Amy's husband, so that I can write sweet, sappy fluff about her and Jonah. Keep your fingers crossed.


End file.
